


Playdate

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [69]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents, Treat, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter was like the other girls Vdova used to play with. She knew how to fight, how to spy, how to underplay expectations, and she was the only woman agent the SSR had, which meant she was their best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).



> Her real name not provided, I went with shortening Chernaya Vdova, Russian for Black Widow.

"Isn't this fun?" 

Vdova loved the fight, loved going up against someone with the wrong expectations and some amount of skill, but Peggy… Peggy Carter was like the other girls Vdova used to play with. She knew how to fight, how to spy, how to underplay expectations, and she was the only woman agent the SSR had, which meant she was their best.

Vdova _wanted_ this fight more than any other she'd been itching to try. Oh, it was fun to play with the boys, fun to take their guns and their drills and their special play things to prove she was the best. It was fun to kiss Peggy with her own weapon and watch her fall to her own toys. But _this_ —this was the best part.

Kicks and twists, swinging with whatever object they could get their hands on—it was brutal and fierce and wonderful.

"I could be anyone," she said. "Maybe I'll be an SSR agent next."

Maybe she'd be like Peggy. But Peggy wasn't strong enough. She wasn't challenging enough, and the disappointment sank in Vdova's breast like a rock.

"I thought you'd be better," she said, confused.

Then just like that, Peggy was.


End file.
